Your fuckin' Clothes
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [Minjae Fanfiction] Berawal dari hobi baru changmin yang suka memakai kaos bertulisan sarat akan makna. Lalu apa yang akan jaejoong lakukan? check this out! DLDR!


**MINJAE FANFICTION**

 **Your Fuckin' Clothes**

 **SHIM CHANGMIN**

 **KIM JAEJOONG**

 **Rate** **M** **/Oneshoot/OOC/TYPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Minjae loh, diingiten** **lagi** **nih kalau yang gak suka gak usah baca, dari pada ngebash dan nyampah….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Heh? Apa - apaan si chwang pabbo itu" jaejoong terus mengumpat setelah melihat salah satu foto yang berhasil diabadikan oleh netizen. Memang foto apa yang tengah dipandangi oleh jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedang melihat foto pacarnya saat sedang dibandara dengan memakai kaos bertulisan 'sorry girli only date models'.

Seingat jaejoong ketika dua hari yang lalu sebelum changmin sang namja chingu pergi ke jepang untuk konser, dia tidak merasa membawakan kaos hitam apalagi bertuliskan seperti itu. Lalu kenapa saat pulang, sang namja chingu malah memakai kaos laknat itu.

Kenapa jaejoong yang merapikan pakaian changmin? Karena sejak Jumat malam, jaejoong izin cuti dari dinas kemiliterannya untuk pulang sebentar ke rumah orangtuanya. Padahal dia bermalam diapartment changmin dan yah sedikit menghabiskan malam bergairah dengan sang namjachingu. Dan tidak lupa sebagai calon suami yang baik, jaejoong pun membereskan segala keperluan changmin.

"Changmin pabbo! Changmin jelek! Aish..." foto yang berada dilayar ponselnya itu terus saja dimaki sampai tidak terasa bahwa ada air mata yang keluar dan mengalir dipipi mulusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, jaejoong dan changmin pun sedang ada konflik kecil. Konflik tersebut disebabkan karena changmin yang tidak cerita bahwa dia akan berperan sebagai pangeran penulis novel erotis dalam drama jaejoong marah, changmin malah senyum tidak jelas dan meminta maaf ala kadarnya. Huh...

Padahal dulu, saat jaejoong akan bermain drama dan ada adegan ciuman panas dengan lawan mainnya, jaejoong bercerita pada changmin. Namunsampai adegan itu tayang, jaejoong malah diacuhkan oleh changmin hampir 2 sekarang ketika jaejoong marah, dia malah begitu. Egois aniya?

.

.

.

.

.

To: Bunny Hyung

Hyungie ah~ kau sudah lihat foto changmin ketika memakai kaos sialan itu kah?

From: Kitty Joongie

SEND

.

.

.

From: Bunny Hyung

Sudah jaejoongie. Astaga aku tidak menyangka food moster itu. Aish jinjja. Chakkamanyo, hyung akan tanyakan dulu pada kyunie.

To: Kitty Joongie

SEND

.

.

.

Setelah membaca pesan dari sungmin, jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil melihat - lihat fotonya saat bersama changmin. Air matanya kembali menetes. Dia bingung harus apa? Terlalu berat untuk dilepas. Terlalu sakit untuk dipertahankan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah jaejoong gelisah galau merana. Sang pacar tidak mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Padahal changmin tahu bahwa jaejoong kini masih libur.

Saat membuka sosial media, jaejoong malah melihat foto changmin yang sedang bermain dengan seorang anak laki - laki dengan masih saja memakai kaos laknat itu. Sepertinya changmin sangat suka kaos itu yah.

"Hwuee changmin pabboya! Pabbo pabbo pabbo! Hikss..." jaejoong melemparkan iphone 6 nya keatas kasur. Jaejoong memeluk changchang, boneka gajah super besar yang diberikan oleh changmin.

"Chang... sepertinya daddy mu sudah tidak mencintai mommy lagi. Daddy mu kembali normal lagi. Hiks... mommy harus apa chang?" Sambil menangis tersedu - sedu, jaejoong berbicara sendiri pada changchang.

.

.

.

.

cklek... pintu kamar jaejoong terbuka. Dan nampaklah sesosok namja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang yang dengan tampannya berdiri didepan pintu kamar jaejoong sambil membawa boneka hello kitty setinggi tubuhnya dan sekantong paperbag yang berisikan hello kitty.

"Joongie sayang. Calon suami tampan mu ini pulang. Lihat apa yang aku bawa buat istri ku yang manis ini hm?" Changmin berjalan menuju jaejoong yang masih duduk sambil memeluk boneka gajah itu.

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajah sembabnya. Sambil menatap changmin sendu.

"Astaga jae sayang, kau menangis chagi?" Changmin langsung meletakkan semua barang bawaannya itu dilantai dan duduk dihadapan jaejoong. Diusapnnya bekas jejak air mata yang mengotori wajah menawan calon istri nya ini.

"Jangan menyentuh ku Shim Changmin Pabbo!" Jaejoong memukul tubuh changmin dengan changchang.

"Akh appo jae. Wae? Whats wrong with you baby?" Changmin masih mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan jaejoong.

"Kau! Kita putus shim! Sekarang keluar dari kamar ku!" Bentak jaejoong.

"Jae! Kau ini kenapa hah?!"

"Kau.. hikss... kau berselingkuhkan! Kau berselingkuh dengan model. Kaos laknat mu itu. Hikss... shim changmin pabbo! Arghh... aku membenci mu!" Jaejoong terus berteriak - teriak memaki changmin.

Eumphhh... mmphh... makian jaejoong terhenti ketika changmin membungkam bibir mungil calon istrinya dengan bibir tebalnya. Dimakannya bibir jaejoong secara penuh. Changmin memainkan lidahnya dipermukaan bibir jaejoong kemudian dihisapnya bibir bawah jaejoong lembut.

Tangan kekarnya mendekap hangat tubuh jaejoong yang masih bergetar sehabis berteriak sambil menangis tadi.

Eungg... cmpkkk... eungh... eumphh... Sekitar sepuluh menit lebih Changmin terus menghisap bibir jaejoong tanpa ampun. Setelah jaejoong cukup tenang, barulah changmin melepaskan hisapannya pada bibir jaejoong.

"Kau marah hanya karena aku memakai kaos itu sayang?" Sedikit banyak, changmin mengerti maksud jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

"Ck, aigoo. Model yang ku maksud adalah dirimu sayang. Kau lah model yang ku maksud. Kau model dihati ku sayang. Nae sarang Kim ah ani Shim Jaejoong. Jadi jangan marah seperti tadi hum? Lihat aku membawakan oleh - oleh untuk mu.

"Tapi kau benar – benar menyebalkan sekali min. kau dan baju – baju bodoh mu itu membuat ku kesal sekali."

"Hehe maafkan aku jaejoongie sayang. Aku baru mendapatkan Ide untuk membuka took Baju dengan tulisan seperti Update status seperti itu. Bukankah itu ide yang bagus eoh? Yesung hyung jadi pengusaha Kacamata, kau menjadi pengusaha Café dan tas. Sungmin hyung memilki sebuah café dengan hyungdeul lainnya. Masa aku tidak punya apa – apa. Kan lumayan untuk Asset hari Tua. Apalagi modelnya aku sendiri. Pasti akan lebih laku." Bangga changmin. Dasar maknae evil.

"Huh terserah apa kata mu sajalah. Dasar menyebalkan."

"Aigoo. Istri ku yang cantik ini ngambek eoh?"

"ish berisik. Mandi sana, kau bau sekali min"

"walaupun bau, aku tetap tampan sayang dan yang penting kau akan tetap mencintai diriku."

"Aish! Jinjja molla Shim Changmin! Terserah apa kata mu saja lah."

"Arra arra, aku akan mandi sayang, tapi….."

"hm?"

"Tapi setelah aku mandi, kau harus sudah naked diatas ranjang ini sayang. Supermin sangat merindukan rumah hangatnya…" changmin berbisik seduktif.

"Yaa! Dasar pervert evil.. kka!" jaejoong berteriak dan menendang bokong indah changmin.

"Awhh! Arra arra.. dasar gajah centil." Changmin buru – buru berlari memasuki kamar mandi. Gajah centilnya pasti akan mengamuk.

Drrttt drtt… hp jaejoong kembali bergetar menandakan adanya email masuk. Diambilnya Iphone 6 nya dan membuka emali yang ternyata dari Sungmin hyung montoknya.

.

.

.

From : Bunny Hyung

Joongie.. liat dua foto yang aku kirimkan ini. Suami nappeun mu memakai baju aneh lagi. Kyunnie baru saja mengirimkan foto changmin pada ku. Apa changmin sudah menemui mu jae sayang?

To: Kitty Joongie

SEND

.

.

.

To: Bunny Hyung

Ne aku melihatnya. Dasar dia itu tidak kapok yah. Dia sudah pulang kok hyung. Gomawo buat info nya ne. Nanti akan ku beri pelajaran dia.

From: Kitty Joongie

SEND

.

.

.

From : Bunny Hyung

Ok Joongie. Sudah dulu ne, hyung harus tugas malam. Sampai jumpa nanti joongie. Saranghae.

To: Kitty Joongie

SEND

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pun menyimpan kembali Ponselnya. dan langsung turun dari kasur kemudian menuju lemarinya dan membuka kotak berukuran 30cm x 30cm dengan tinggi 20cm yang ternyata berisi Sex Toys BDSM. Melihat beberapa koleksi yang dia miliki, jaejoong pun menampakkan smirk cantiknya.

Kemudian, diambilnya cuffs, vibrating cock ring dan ball ring.

'awas saja kau shim changmin napeun. Kau akan hokum mala mini. Hihihi.' Ucap jaejoong dalam hati.

setelah mengambil perlengkapannya. Kemudian jaejoong menyembunyikan barang - barang tersebut dibawah selimut. Setelah dirasa aman, jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju dapur apartmentnya. Jaejoong akan memberikan obat tidur pada kopi untuk changmin.

'Hukuman mu akan segera dimulai Shim!'

Buru - buru jaejoong membuat kopi dan kembali ke kamar. Setelah kembali ke kamar, jaejoong meletakkan cangkir kopi itu dimeja nakas dan kemudian jaejoong melucuti baju nya saja untuk menggoda si food monster tercintanya.

Setelah membuka baju dan mengacak - ngacak tatanan rambutnya, jaejoong naik ke ranjang dan masuk ke dalam selimut.

Cklekk... pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Changmin melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Terlihat air yang masih menetes membasihi rambut dan tubuh atletisnya ini.

Ck. Changmin nya selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat jaejoong jatuh cinta berkali - kali padanya. Tubuhnya yang atletis sangat tidak sinkron dengan wajahnya yang kekanakkan.

"Sayang, kau sengaja tidak menyimpan handuk ataupun bathrobe di kamar mandi yah? Kau ingin melihat aku telanjang seperti ini hm?" Changmin berjalan bak model catwalk ke arah jaejoong. Mata bulatnya menatap tajam namun menggoda ke arah jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun susah payah meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Humm... aku sengaja tidak menyimpannya. Wae? Kau keberatan tuan shim?" Jarjoong menjawab dengan nada menantang.

Brakk... tubuh basah changmin langsung menerjang tubuh jaejoong yang terduduk diranjang. Untung saja kepala jaejoong tidak membentur kepala ranjang karena changmin sudah melindungi kepala jaejoong dengan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau nakal sekali nyonya Shim Jaejoong...Cccmppkk..." changmin langsung melahap bibir merah jaejoong.

"Yaa... eumphh..." jaejoong juga merindukan bibit tebal milik kekasihnya ini. Hmm jaejoong putuskan untuk menikmati saja cumbuan bibir changmin, sebelum si shim ini menerima hukumannya.

"Eungg... lepashh..." jaejoong menjambak rambut belakang changmin agar ciuman changmin telepas dan ternyata ciuman pun terlepas.

"Aku sudah membuatkan mu kopi. Minum dulu. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan." Jaejoong merubah wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Waeyo jae?" Changmin bangkit dari tubuh jaejoong dan kemudian duduk. Jaejoong pun ikut duduk disamping changmin dan tidak lupa, dia memberikan bantal untuk menutupi penis changmin yang sudah sedikit terbangun.

Jaejoong kemudian mengambil cangkir kopi dan memberikan pada chamgmin.

"Minum lah dulu sebelum mendingin."Dengan patuh changmin meminum kopi buatan jaejoong. Dalam hati jaejoong sudah tertawa nista, namun harus jaejoong tahan dan dia hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"Bicaralah jae." Changmin sudah menghabiskan setengah kopi nikmat buatan jaejoong. Kopi buatan jaejoong memang selali nikmat. Mungkin karena jaejoong membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Hmm... aku... aku... aku benci melihat mu memakai kaos - kaos sialan itu min..."

Dughh... sesaat setelah jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia merasakan tubuh changmin yang limbung ke arahnya dan cangkir kopi yang jatuh ke atas ranjang.

"Fiuhh... untuk saja tidak tumpah. Hihihi..." jaejoong mengambil cangkir tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja.

Jaejoong bergegas cepat menidurkan changmin kemudian mengambil hand cuffs dan memasangkan ke masing - masing pergelangan changmin dan kemudian dipasangkan lagi ke tiang disisi ranjang. Beruntung lah cuffnya panjang dan ranjang mereka ini terdapat tiang. Hihihi...

Setelah dirasa cukup kuat untuk menahan tenaga changmin nanti, jaejoong kemudian mengambil vibrating cock ring dan disematkan dibatang penis changmin. Oh... dan jangan lupakan untuk memasang cock ring pada twinsballnya. Gosh! Kau memang sadist Jae!

Setelah semua selesai, jaejoong kini mengambil botol berisi obat perangsang cair. Dibukanya mulut changmin, kemudian meneteskan sedikit cairan tersebut kedalam mulut changmin. Setelah dipastikan tertelan. Jaejoong mengecup singkat bibir pujaan hatinya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir lima belas menit jaejoong menunggu changmin tersadar. Jaejoong kini hanya memakai boxer yang pada bagian pantatnya terdapat tulisan 'Fuck Me If You Can'. Hmmm terdengar seperti lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh changmin dan yunho. Kkkkk~

"Eunggg~~~" rupanya pangeran kita sudah terbangun. buru - buru jaejoong berdiri diujung ranjang sambil bersidekap angkuh menunggu changmin sadar sepenuhnya.

"Uhhh... jaejoongie... ssh..." changmin mengerang gelisah. Yup, obatnya sudah bekerja, lumayan lama, tapi tak apa. Changmin perlahan - lahan membuka matanya.

"Jaehhh... shhh..." changmin sudah membuka matanya dan kini melihat jaejoong dengan tatapan sayu bergairah.

"Waeyo changmin ah?" Jaejoong menampakkan wajah polosnya.

"Kau memasukkan obat dalam minuman ku dan apa - apaan ini?"Changmin berusaha untuk melepaskan borgol pada tangannya. Dengan wajah polosnya, kini jaejoong menyalakan remote untuk mengendalikan vibrating cock ring yang terpasang manis dibatang penis changmin yang mulai membesar.

"Ohhh... fuck! Shim Jaejoong! Ahhh..." getaran - getatan lembut mulai changmin rasakan pada batang penisnya.

"Ini hukuman untuk mu changmin sayang." Jaejoong kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memberikan pantatnya didepan wajah changmin.

"Fuck Me If You Can?" Changmin mengeja kata per kata yang tertulis diboxer belakang jaejoong.

"Yup. Fuck me if you can. Shim changmin. Mehrong~~" buru - buru jaejoong turun lagi dari ranjang dan memakai baju serta celana jeansnya asal.

"Yaaa! Shim Jaejoong! Kemari kau! Shitt! Lepaskan aku jae! Kau akan ku makan! Jaeee!" Changmin terus berteriak disamping desahannya karena getaran pada penisnya. Dan jangan lupakan efek dari obat perangsang yang sudah mulai membuat changmin panas tingkat maksimal.

"Aku pergi dulu ne Nae Sarang..."

Chu~ chu~ chu~ chu~ tidak lupa jaejoong mengecup kening, hidung, bibir dan ujung kepala penis changmin dengan mesra.

"Yyaa! Shim jaejoong! Sshh...! Lepaskan aku jae! Ohhh shitt!Jangan pergi jaejoong!"Changmin terus berteriak karena jaejoong langsung bergegas keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Annyeong changmin ah~~~" suara jaejoong dibuat mendayu sambil menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Dengan riang jaejoong meninggalkan apartment mereka.

'Rasakan hukuman mu Shim Nappeun Changmin'ucap jaejoong dalam hati sambil memasuki lambroghininya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brakkk... Brakkk... dengan tangan dan otot nya yang sudah terlatih. Changmin berhasil menarik borgol yang terikat disalah satu tiangnya. Dan alhasil salah satu tiang yang menahan tangannya tadi patah. Tidak sia - sia dia melatih otot tangannya di Gym selama ini. Ya walaupun pergelangannya sedikit berdarah karena bergesekkan dengan besi borgol.

"Kau menghukum orang yang salah Shim kitty joongie..." changmin bersmirk ria saat memikirkan pembalasan pada kekasih nakalnya.

'Memangnya aku tidak tahu saat aku pergi, kau malah berfoto topless dengan teman - teman mu di kolam renang. Awas kau naughty kitty. Hukuman mu akan lebih berat sayang~' changmin mulai melepaskan vibrating cock ring pada penis dan twinsballnya.

Bersembunyilah sejauh mungkin Kim Jaejoong. Selamatkan Hole berharga mu. Wkwkwkwkwk...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **sudah pada tahulah inspirasinya dari mana hanya cerita selingan sebelum muncul kembali FF chapter ku. Semoga kalian suka.** **Gomawo sudah baca….**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **SARANGHAE**

 **-XOXO-**


End file.
